


Un ojo azul y uno verde

by Ynjn9293



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Dark Magic, M/M, Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynjn9293/pseuds/Ynjn9293
Summary: Una maldición en la familia Kim hace que todo aquel del que se enamoren muera. Kim Seokjin se resiste a amar de nuevo hasta que conoce a Min Yoongi, el hombre de sus sueños y pesadillas con el cual nunca quiso coincidir.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Un ojo azul y uno verde

**Author's Note:**

> "Yoongi dice te amo y Jin cree que es lo peor que pudo haber escuchado"
> 
> La historia está ligeramente basada en la película Hechizo de Amor

"Su piel será tan pálida como la nieve y su sonrisa simulará la de un gato. Podrá saber lo que siento con solo una mirada, cocinará la comida más deliciosa y su figura favorita será la Luna. Un ojo azul y uno verde, cabello oscuro como la noche, una persona amable pero fuerte, sensible pero orgullosa, manos grandes y talentosas que crearán música con cualquier instrumento" 

"Dijiste que no querías enamorarte" 

"No podré enamorarme de alguien que no existe" 

Seokjin deja caer los pétalos de rosa sobre el recipiente, vierte un poco de vainilla y menta, repite las palabras una y otra vez.  
"Un ojo azul y uno verde..."  
Mira directamente a la luna que lo ilumina con intensidad.  
"Yo, hijo de la luna te pido nunca enamorarme y de ser así será de una persona que nunca deberá de existir" 

El aire revuelve los pétalos que salen volando en un pequeño remolino, Taehyung mira asombrado como se alzan hacia la luna y desaparecen en el cielo. 

"Nunca me enamoraré, ni moriré de amor como mamá"  
Taehyung abraza a Seokjin fuertemente mientras sonríe.  
"Quiero enamorarme y ser feliz".  
Seokjin mira a su hermano y no entiende su deseo de amar pero en el fondo desea que los sueños de su hermano se hagan realidad. 

El sonido de un claxon resuena por toda la casa, Seokjin baja corriendo las escaleras detrás de Taehyung, el cual lleva una maleta abierta sobre su hombro dejando que algunas de sus pertenencias salgan volando. 

"Detente. ¿Qué le diré a Namjoon y a Jung-Eun? Por favor, Taehyung"  
Su hermano se detiene en la entrada del jardín y gira para mirarlo.  
"Jin, estaré bien. Solo diles que quise vivir"  
Taehyung le planta un largo y sonoro beso en su mejilla mientras corre al auto de Michell, un hombre alto, bello pero que causa un malestar en el estómago de Jin .  
"Solo cuídate por favor y si me necesitas solo...dicelo a la Luna"  
Seokjin toma las manos de Taehyung, están llenas de tatuajes de flores salvajes y anillos brillantes, tan delicada y extravagante como su hermano.  
"Te escribiré cartas"  
El hombre llama de nuevo a su hermano y este le sonríe brillantemente, sube al auto y se despide con besos en el aire. Jin solo mira el auto convertible rojo alejarse, el aire azotando la melena castaña y quiere pensar que ese pequeño picor en su piel es sólo alergia por el polen. 

Namjoon está terriblemente silencioso después de la fuga de Taehyung, tanto Namjoon y Jung-Eun se han mantenido en un estado de support completo y se han dedicado fervientemente al rosal que han plantado.  
Seokjin los mira desde su pequeño rincón junto al jardín, ambos lucen jóvenes pero han vivido milenios enteros. Fueron amigos de sus padres y juntos crearon esta casa, juntos les dieron esperanza a cientos de brujas y brujos perdidos. Ahora muchos de ellos habían crecido y volado solos, actualmente solo queda él en casa, aunque nunca se sabe cuando algún joven brujo los necesitará.  
Namjoon se acerca tranquilamente y le sonríe.  
"Cuando menos los esperes te llamará"  
Seokjin sonríe amargamente, extrañaba a Taehyung, era su única familia de sangre y su eterno compañero, pero se había enamorado y desaparecido. Tenía tanto miedo y a la vez un poco de esperanza, Taehyung pudo enamorarse, tal vez la maldición había desaparecido, tal vez su madre les había mentido.  
Seokjin quería creer que todo estaría bien y que no iba a morir solo y con el corazón roto como su madre. 

Taehyung había desaparecido, cada cierto tiempo una carta escrita rápidamente con aventuras románticas llegaba a casa. Namjoon y Jung-Eun habían aceptado su partida pero había algo que ocultaban y Jin lo sabía, sin embargo no quería averiguar más.  
Él había iniciado su propio negocio, una cafetería rústica y acogedora, tenía algunos libros interesantes en los estantes con los cuales los clientes se entretenían. En su pequeño pueblo era famoso por sus bebidas "mágicas" que lograban simplemente satisfacer las necesidades de cualquier persona.  
Seokjin había intentado alejarse de todo el asunto de la brujería pero una parte de él no quería dejarla ir completamente sus raíces, así que decidió usar su don para ayudar a quien lo necesitará.  
Sin embargo algo en el corazón de Seokjin estaba creciendo y tenía tanto miedo, estaba aterrorizado por este nuevo sentimiento.  
"Luces bien hoy"  
Seokjin mira al chico con ojos duros pero sus oídos delatan su verdadero sentimiento.  
"Siempre luzco bien"  
Jungkook sonríe tan encantadoramente que Jin cree que esa sonrisa también puede tener magia.  
"Lo sé, eres perfecto"  
Algo peligroso revolotea en el estómago de Jin y decide disfrutarlo por primera vez. 

Seokjin recuerda,cuando tenía diez años, una noche en específico de verano. La luz de la luna lo cegó, era tan fuerte y blanca, iluminaba por completo su habitación. La luna le susurraba, su nombre arrastrándose por el aire llenando el silencio. Seokjin abrió los ojos lentamente, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para entender lo que la luna quería decir.  
Días después le contó esto a su madre, ella sonrió con cariño y acarició su cabello. 

“La Luna te ha elegido, eres su hijo y te llenará de sabiduría, belleza y elegancia”

Seokjin miró directamente a su madre y frunció el ceño. 

“Tu eres mi madre”  
La risa hermosa y melódica de su madre resonó por la habitación, Seokjin amaba ver a su madre sonreír, era hermosa. Sin dolor, sin pesadez, solo alegría. 

“Lo sé, eres mi hijo pero la madre Luna te ha dotado de sus dones, todo brujo o bruja es especial, pero hay brujos que forman un lazo con algún espíritu de la naturaleza porque nacen con esa gracia. Namjoon es uno de ellos, él es hijo de la madre tierra por eso puede hablar con las plantas y animales” 

Seokjin se quedó mirando directamente al cielo, a pesar de ser de día la Luna estaba presente y podía sentirla cerca de él. 

“Nunca me hablo…¿Por qué ahora?”  
“Tal vez tiene algo importante que decirte. Cuando más la necesites estará para escucharte”

Dos días después, Seokjin lo supo. La luna velo su sueño esa primera noche sin su madre.

Una mañana antes de que el sol saliera, Seokjin miró directamente a la Luna y sonrió. Cuando le pregunto a la Luna si podía amar, ella dijo que sí y cuando le preguntó si sería feliz, ella respondió que sí. Así que Seokjin lo hizo, en cuanto el reloj marcó las 8, tomó sus llaves y salió corriendo hacia su auto, la adrenalina votando por sus venas mientras caminaba hacia la escuela preparatoria, llegó hasta el aula 6 y tocó la puerta rápidamente.  
Jungkook lo miró con ojos grandes y salvajes, Seokjin amaba tanto esa mirada que le quitaba el aire. 

“Si quiero salir contigo”. 

Una sonrisa enorme brotó del rostro de Jungkook mientras miraba a Seokjin alejarse apresuradamente del aula. 

Jungkook y Jin comenzaron a vivir juntos después de salir por un año. Namjoon y Jung-Eun están felices por él, pero pueden ver la duda en su semblante.  
"La maldición…"  
"Jin, querido. Solo disfruta y olvídate del pasado, nada está garantizado y nunca sabremos la realidad del destino"  
Seokjin mira a Jung-Eun, habla con tanta sabiduría y aún confunde a Jin verla tan joven pero con años de experiencia.  
Después de comenzar a vivir juntos, Jin adopta una vida mundana y hogareña, lo cual lo hace feliz. Las cartas de Taehyung son menos frecuentes y más cortas pero Jin aún le manda mensajes con la Luna. Jungkook no conoce sobre lo que Jin es y él nunca ha pensado en decírselo, es algo de lo cual quiere borrar en su vida actual.  
La magia que tiene con Jungkook es suficiente. 

Pero Seokjin debió de saber que toda felicidad tiene su costo y una maldición sin romper sigue su curso.La Luna no mintió, solo que Seokjin no hizo la pregunta correcta.


End file.
